


Bliss

by NoScrubs12345



Series: tis the season [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoScrubs12345/pseuds/NoScrubs12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wouldn't give this up for anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> For [awdt](http://awdt.livejournal.com/)'s 2008 Christmas advent challenge. Day five: "writing out Christmas cards."

It’s almost too domestic—Ianto cooking dinner and singing along to the radio, the pasta threatening to boil over in a mess of bubbles and starch as the smell of garlic and fresh herbs permeate the warm kitchen air.

Jack wouldn’t give this up for anything.

He smiles as Ianto bends to check the garlic bread in the oven, only turning back to the task of writing out the Christmas cards as Ianto straightens again.

He opens the card, ignoring the elegant facade and succinct season’s greeting, butterflies fluttering delightfully in his stomach still as he signs Jack and Ianto Harkness-Jones.


End file.
